classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Community teams/Old
I would also suggest implementing a Fact-checking Team as well to confirm the accuracy of articles, particularly History and Lore pages. We could cross reference off official Blizzard sites and in-game materials (from all Warcraft games). We could create a stub for Suspect Accuracy so we can easily access articles that need a fact-check. --Anticrash 12:57, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Created working versions of template: Stub/Accuracy and template: accuracy for fact checking purposes, in the event something comes from it. Feel free to expand. =) --Anticrash 13:44, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Example stubs: {Stub/Accuracy} {accuracy} :I think I understood what you meant... I started something similar, the Bookkeepers. Rage is heading up this one, not I, however - I asked him and he sounded enthusiastic; I recommend you request to join on it's /Join page! -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 22:09, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Change in format Took a long time and used over-complicated syntax, but at least it looks better! What do ya think? -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 01:29, 11 Dec 2005 (EST) I created a new template (TeamList) which considerably shortens the length of a team member's link. --MyndFyre For whatever reason, TeamList would stop rendering after being called so many times in a page. This might be a bug or a limit inside of MediaWiki. For now, I created a hack which is simply a duplicate of TeamList called TeamList2 which should be used when the first TeamList stops working. I don't know what else to do besides put it back, and this still seems like less hassle as long as people make sure to preview their changes. --MyndFyre Cleaners So what would people who like making the Wiki look more professional come under? :) The Formatting Patrol? Design Anonymous? (As you may have noticed, I like trying to make things simpler and sensible, yet still keep it a sexy-wiki). -- Kirkburn 12:20, 1 June 2006 (EDT) : You get an "Admuhn" sticker slapped on your forehead. Consider yourself pwnd. :-) --Mikk (T) 20:43, 22 October 2006 (EDT) WoWApi Community Team Does anyone think that having a WoWApi Community Team which helps keep the WoWApi pages in order would help? --Klishu 08:19, 13 July 2006 (EDT) : It sort of exists already. All of the regulars in #WoWI-Lounge poke around in the API pages and talk about them in the IRC channel :-) --Mikk (T) 20:42, 22 October 2006 (EDT) Formatting/style Team? As I browse around the wiki I see a large inconsistency in styling, especially in tables. There is also very little use of CSS classes, which means that the non-default skins often look like crap. Having discussed a lot about this with Mikk and Kirkburn, I'd like to propose we form up a Styling Team (the Fab 5?) to patrol around the wiki and try to push everything into a more consistent style. This team would probably start out by finding some styles that fit the current skin and getting these added to the CSS sheets. After the classes are in the CSS, cleaning up tables and the like will be much easier (and changes can be applied to the whole site very easily). --Tekkub 01:30, 27 November 2006 (EST) : That's cool, I'd be interested. I was thinking about doing that very same thing the other day. --Hobinheim 06:19, 27 November 2006 (EST) Rehash! Current suggestion: :* "Watchdogs" (RC and NP team combined) :* "Bookeepers" (as before, lore nuts) :* "Crow's Nest" (stubs, cat, wikinav watchers) :* "Style Council" (formatting and style gurus, charged with making the wiki consistent) :* "Helpers" (as before) :* "Welcomers" (as before) Discussion Can I suggest we rehash the teams and get rid of the ones that really aren't needed? That way we can concentrate on the important stuff. My recommendations: * Dissolve the AMA team. * Combine the RC and NP teams. * Dissolve the commentator team. * Combine the Stub and Cat team. * Combine the Help and welcome team. Ending up with: * "Watchdogs" (RC and NP team) * "Bookeepers" (as before) * "Crow's Nest" (stubs, cat, nav watchers) * "Helpers" (Help and welcomers) Thoughts! -- Kirkburn (talk) 18:48, 30 December 2006 (EST) :Mostly fine with me. I'd like to keep Help and Welcome separate, though. Since Help can be in-depth, but Welcome is usually not. And we can add a Style team as mentioned above. :* "Watchdogs" (RC and NP team) :* "Bookeepers" (as before) :* "Crow's Nest" (stubs, cat, nav watchers) :* "Style Council" (keep formatting and style more consistent) :* "Helpers" :* "Welcomers" :I don't mind being leader of Welcomers indefinitely, but now that we have alot of admins, I'd like to see some of the new admins fill leadership of the other teams unless an active concerned user steps up. We should also have backup leaders. :Hopefully, I'm not the only one to get "Style Council" ;-) --Fandyllic (talk) 3:58 PM PST 30 2006 :: Heh, well I'd definately be on the style council :) Mainly I don't want it to be split up as much as it currently is - everything's too thinly spread for it to mean anything atm. Also, there should be an IRC team who have whips to make everyone get on it ;) -- Kirkburn (talk) 19:05, 30 December 2006 (EST) ::: Please put a note about this discussion on the talk pages of admins and current team leaders (if you haven't). We should try to get their input before making any major changes. I think we can target mid-January 2007 for this change, unless there is major protest. I've already put a note at the top of all the team home pages. --Fandyllic (talk) 5:06 PM PST 30 Dec 2006 :: I'd naturally go for the style team, maybe the RC patrol (I sorta do that anyway), but are there any teams that are sorta neglected/need help? --Hobinheim 21:33, 30 December 2006 (EST) ::: I totally agree to style team, but think it's mostly pointless until Mediawiki:Wowwiki.css works as intended. 23:56, 30 December 2006 (EST) :: I'd like to be a part of the Helpers team, but leading it might be out of my time capabilities at the moment. 02:14, 31 December 2006 (EST) Looks good to me- essentially the same, just more concise. I shall carry on as previous, I presume, unless you'd like to change the name. On the subject of AMA, everyone who has come to me for mediation has done it through the Bookkeepers and not through the AMA. Same for Commentators. Watchdogs and Bookkeepers will overlap somewhat, but that shouldn't be a problem.--Ragestorm, Head Bookkeeper 23:03, 30 December 2006 (EST) I agree with this 100%. With the addition of the Style council, that is. --Mikk (T) 07:19, 31 December 2006 (EST) I agree. This looks much more concise :-) --Tinker 07:30, 31 December 2006 (EST) : I have notified all team leads and all admins should know now. It's also on the village pump. : Glad you all approve. -- < · > 15:40, 31 December 2006 (EST) I agree - However I think we definately need a sytling council. It is extremely important that there be continuity between pages. -Tetsuo86 04:47, 2 January 2007 (EST) I like this, and like to be involved somehow into however things get re-setup. --Xmuskrat 10:12, 2 January 2007 (EST)